


Stars

by zeeissorandom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, also cute if you ship it tho, could be shippy but doesn't have to be, you can just think of them as friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeeissorandom/pseuds/zeeissorandom
Summary: When the thoughts that Amethyst isn't as good as she's supposed to be won't leave her alone, Pearl washes all those worries away by reminding Amethyst that she's perfect.





	

Amethyst sat on the beach, staring up at the stars, trying her hardest to avoid her own thoughts. Her mind was like a trap sometimes, not letting her feel anything but terrible about herself, every last thought in her head swarming with hatred for her own being. Amethyst's face had no expression, blank and tired as she stared at the sky. It was dark out, and being in the small town of Beach City meant every last star in the sky was as bright as ever, save for the foggy musk a while away from Empire City. Everything seemed to be falling apart in her head, nothing made sense, but this was just how it had always been. It hurt to think about, but for some reason, she could think of nothing but that. Amethyst felt a tear drip down her cheek as she looked at one star in particular, one that shone duller than the rest. And she couldn't help but compare it to herself, think of that star as being just like her. Didn't shine quite as bright, nobody seemed to notice her, she was the runt. Not like the others. Not how she was supposed to be. She was supposed to shine bright, be like the rest, but she just wasn't. A runt. A disgrace. The puny disgrace of the quartz gems. Amethyst felt a small shuffling behind her but didn't bother to look around at who had made the noise. Her questions were soon answered as Pearl sat down next to Amethyst, her long legs in front of her as she looked up at the sky as well.

"Beautiful isn't it," Pearl whispered, not quite a question, but not quite a statement. Amethyst let out a breath, letting another tear fall. She nodded, still eyeing the dull star. Pearl knew how Amethyst worked, how she felt, whether Amethyst believed it or not. "You know, that star really reminds me of you," Pearl said, pointing up at the star Amethyst couldn't stop staring at. Amethyst looked over at the taller gem with confusion, urging Pearl to explain. "It might not shine as bright as the others, but it's still beautiful," Pearl said, making Amethyst blush lightly. "Just because it doesn't look like the other stars doesn't mean it isn't special in its own unique way. It can be something that nobody else could ever be... Itself." Pearl said, looking up at the star, arms propped up behind her. Amethyst stared at the star as it twinkled. "And it might not think well of herself... But I hope that she knows that she is beautiful in every single way, despite what she may think is wrong with her." Pearl said, more talking about Amethyst than the star at this point. "And the things that she finds most wrong with herself are the things that are the most beautiful about her." Pearl said with a soft smile. Amethyst couldn't help but let a small smile work it's way onto her face.

"You really think so?" Amethyst whispered hoarsely.

"I know so." Pearl responded. Amethyst rested her head on Pearl's shoulder, looking up at the star. Pearl let her head rest on top of Amethyst's, the pair sitting, their eyes on that one star that seemed to shine a little brighter now that Pearl was there.

**Author's Note:**

> i rlly like this :3 i think it turned out hella cute yay!!! also this is just a random surprise update ill still update tomorrow if i can :DD
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> hamilton IG: brahbrahiamherculesmulligan  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> mindcrack tumblr: mindcrack-fangirl  
> hamilton tumblr: brahbrahiamherculesmulligan  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: zeeissorandom  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


End file.
